poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dex Can't Help It!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Dex Can't Help It! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - (Professor Kukui spots Double-D, Velma, Izzy & Donatello are experimenting on Sakura) Professor Kukui: What are you three doing to Sakura? Double-D: We're experimenting on Sakura to see what's inside her. Izzy Izumi: I think Sakura have been connecting to Mothra. - - - Velma Dinkley: Jinkies. You are right about this, Izzy. The data looks pretty intense. - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Dex Can't Help It! - - Emerl: Meilin, there's a mall man outside. (Outside) Mail Man: Hello, are you Meilin Rae? Meilin Rae: Yeah, that's me. Mail Man: It's a box from the 8th Gym Leader in Johto named Clair. (The mail man gives the box to Meilin) Meilin Rae: I wonder what it could be. (Opens the box) A Pokeball? Rika Nonaka: So what kind of Pokemon was inside? Renamon: We have to find out and see. (Later) Meilin Rae: Come out whoever you are! (A Pokeball opens and brings out a Pokemon which is revealed to be a Dragon-Type from the Unova is Druddigon) Meilin Rae: A Druddigon! Sakura Avalon: Wow! Madison Taylor: That is so cool! Ash Ketchum: A Druddigon awesome! Goku: I never seen that before. Emerl: Rotom analyzes! Rotom Pokedex: You got it Emerl. Druddigon the Cave Pokemon. A Dragon type. Druddigon searches for food in underground tunnels created by Diglett and Dugtrio. The skin on its face is harder than rock, so it doesn't hesitate to charge foes who appear before it in the narrow caves. Meilin Rae: Nice to meet you Druddigon. (Druddigon glad) - - - - (A blue alien see Ash and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Stitch!? Stitch: Ash! Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Stitch (he hug him) Lilo: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Lilo! - - - - - - - - - - - - - Double-D: I think you and Mothra are perfect connection. Sakura Avalon: Really? Donatello: It's because Sakura is special and chosen by Apollonir. Benson: That must be why she was connected to that friendly giant moth monster. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Cut to Sakura and her Eevee are training, then she hears the phone is ringing) Sakura Avalon: Excuse me, Eevee. (Answers the phone) Hello? Rigby: Hey, Sakura, did you have one of the Clow Card that says "Joe Mama?" Sakura Avalon (angry): What?! (Mordecai and Rigby laughs so hard as Sakura turns off the phone, very angry) (Cut to Li and his Pokemon team are relaxing in the garden. Then he hears the phone ringing as he answers it) Li Showron: Hello? Mordecai: Hey, Li, you've got tickets to go the Pokemon battle contest by Joe Mama? Li Showron: (angry) What?! (Mordecai and Rigby laughs so hard as Li turns off the phone, very mad) - (Cut to see Tai and Agumon are resting on bed. Then he hears the phone ringing as he answers it) Tai Kamiya: Hello? Rigby: Hey Tai did your partner Dialga said "Joe Mama?" Tai Kamiya (angry): What?! (Modecai and Rigby laughing so hard as Tai Kamiya turns off the phone, very angry) (Cut to Takato and Guilmon are relaxing in the beach until they heard a phone call and Takato answers it) Takato Matsuki: Hello? Mordecai: - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Meilin got a Druddigon as her new Pokemon. On top of that Lilo, Stitch, Jumba,and Pleakly are joining our heroes Alola journey. (the episode ends)